1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for and method of charging a battery using light energy. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for and method of charging a battery of an electric-powered vehicle using light energy.
2. Background of the Invention
A common electric-powered automobile typically uses one or more rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable batteries typically may be charged via a charging power station that converts 120-volt alternating current (AC) electricity into direct current (DC). These charging power stations usually are limited in availability and may only be found in select locations. Thus, the geographical limitations of power station availability make it burdensome for an operator of such an electric-powered automobile to charge the battery when necessary.
Furthermore, several hours may be needed to fully charge the rechargeable batteries of an electric-powered automobile. Thus, an operator may need to leave an electric-powered automobile stationary for long periods of time in order to let the batteries charge completely.
In contrast, conventional gasoline stations used for providing gasoline to gasoline-powered vehicles typically have short wait times for vehicles, only requiring a few minutes to completely fill a gas tank of a conventional gasoline-powered vehicle with gasoline. Thus, gasoline-powered vehicles have the advantage of numerous locations of gasoline fill stations, and the relatively short time required to completely fill a gasoline tank.
However, power stations for charging electric-powered automobiles are not designed for such a xe2x80x9cquick fillxe2x80x9d. Typically, several hours are required to completely recharge an electric-powered automobile. A current recommended minimum charge time for conventional commercially available electric-powered vehicles is about 6.5 hours. Therefore, an alternative charge source, other than the above-described power stations for electric-powered automobiles, is desirable.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for an alternative charge source to be used at multiple locations, other than designated charge stations, thereby giving an operator of an electric-powered vehicle multiple choices of locations to use to charge the battery of vehicle. It would further be desirable to be able to use the charge source for an electric-powered vehicle at as many convenient places as possible, for example, at home or at work.
Finally, it would also be desirable to perform charging of an electric-powered vehicle using resources that do not harm the environment or result in high expense to an operator or owner of the vehicle. It would further be desirable to use a charge source that does not deplete any of the earth""s natural resources and, instead, uses energy from an inexhaustible source, such as the sun.
The present invention is a system and method for charging a battery of an electric-powered vehicle. The system comprises a light-energy transforming cell, such as a photovoltaic cell, that can convert light energy incident upon the cell into electric current. The cell is connectable to a battery of an electric-powered vehicle through a conventional electrical connector. The cell may be supported by a support structure, such as a portable sunshade, that may be positioned inside of the vehicle, where the support structure can be protected from theft or damage from external factors. Alternatively, the cell may be supported by a support structure, such as a vehicle cover, that may be positioned outside of the vehicle, where the support structure may not be integral with the vehicle and is attachable to the vehicle through electrical connecting means.
Exemplary embodiments of other support structures, either inside of the vehicle or outside of the vehicle, used for supporting the cells, are possible, and are described below. During use, light from an ambient source that reaches the cell induces the cell to convert light energy into electric current, which is carried by the electrical connector to the battery of the electric-powered vehicle, thereby charging the battery.
The present invention addresses and overcomes the drawbacks of having to recharge a battery of an electric-powered vehicle for extended periods of time at designated power stations.
Thus, the present invention provides numerous advantages, not the least of which is that charging of a battery of an electric-powered vehicle may be performed at virtually any location with a sufficient light source, including at an owner""s home or office, using a charging system that is positioned either inside or outside of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for using light energy to charge a battery of an electric-powered vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that is easy to install and operate, and economical to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that may be used anywhere there is a sufficient light source to activate the energy transforming cells into creating electric current.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method that is easy to follow and requires minimal steps to implement.
It is a further advantage of the present system to provide a method for using light energy to charge a battery of an electric-powered vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to use solar energy as a light source to recharge the battery of an electric-powered vehicle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.